Noir seria druga odc 27 Prolog
by Altena Q
Summary: Dalszy ciąg historii Kiriki i Mireille, już jako prawdziwych Noir. Dostają list od Alteny, która wzywa je ponownie na południe Francji. Czy Mireille znów będzie próbowała zabić Altenę? Jak będzie wyglądało spotkanie Kiriki z Chloe?


**Prolog**

- Obawiam się, że nasze najgorsze przeczucia się sprawdziły. Ona stała się jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczna. - Mężczyzna siedzący w wysokim, stylizowanym fotelu obrócił w dłoni kieliszek wypełniony czerwonym winem.

- Nasze wysiłki, aby Drzewa się nie polączyły zakończyły się niepowodzeniem?

Słabe światło pochodzące od ognia z kominka ukazało sylwetki czterech innych, siedzących w podobnych fotelach. Pierwszy mężczyzna podrzucił nieznacznie srebrny zegarek z pięknie wyrytym symbolem dwóch klęczących wojowniczek z mieczami skierowanymi ku górze. Zegarek uderzył o drewnianą poręcz i otworzył się. Wszyscy wzdrygnęli się na dźwięk dobrze znanej, smutnej melodii.

- Wszyscy wasi ludzie nie żyją.

- Ale...

- Altena osiągnęła swój cel.

- Ale rytuał się nie odby...

Pierwszy mężczyzna gwałtownie zamknął zegarek i trzasnął kieliszkiem o marmurową podlogę. Brzęk tłuczonego szkła odbił się echem po pokoju. Mężczyzna wstał powoli, podpierając się kunsztownie zdobioną laską. W lewej dłoni trzymał pistolet. Cichy strzał.

- Nie musiał się odbyć. Pod jej wpływem Dwa Drzewa się połączyły. A trzecie... pozostało pod jej kontrolą.

Martwe ciało osunęło się na podłogę, pozostali trzej powstali również i w milczeniu opuścili pomieszczenie.

Dźwięk telefonu sprawił, że Mireille Bouquet podskoczyła gwałtownie na łożku. Elektroniczny zegarek na szafce pokazywal 6 rano. Promień słońca wpadał do pokoju, sugerując, że rozpoczął się właśnie kolejny upalny dzień paryskiego lata.

- Mmmmm... jeszcze nie... - mruknęła Kirika przez sen i przewróciła się na drugi bok.

Zrezygnowana Mireille otworzyła jedno oko i wymacała telefon.

- Czego? - warknęła do słuchawki.

- Macie wiadomość, Noir. Pod drzwiami.

Sygnał oznajmił szybkie rozłączenie się rozmówcy. Mireille ciężko westchnęła. To czasem było nad wyraz frustrujące. Podobno były najlepszymi i najbardziej tajnymi assasynami na świecie. Tymczasem regularnie otrzymywaly wiadomości sugerujące, że ich numery telefonów, zarówno stacjonarne jak komórkowe są szeroko znane, nie wspominając o domowym adresie i podtykanych im wiadomościach do skrzynki pocztowej.

- Kto to? - Kirika również zdobyła się, jakkolwiek z lekkim trudem, na otworzenie jednego oka.

- A kto by inny dzwonił do nas o takiej porze...

Spojrzały na siebie z westchnieniem.

- Soldat.

Mireille wstała i ubrana w krótką, białą koszulkę nocną, podążyła do drzwi.

- Mireille! - Japonka krzyknęła nagle, zaniepokojona.

- Co?

Kirika milczała, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

- No dobra... - Mireille cofnęła się od drzwi i narzuciła na siebie szlafrok (niewiele dłuższy od koszulki). Kirika kiwnęła głową z wyraźną ulgą. Blondynka ponownie westchnęła i otworzyła drzwi. Na schodach nie było nikogo, ale pod nogami dostrzegła białą kopertę z elegancką pieczątką i bardzo znajomym symbolem.

Wróciła do pokoju. Kirika nie wydała się zbyt zaskoczona.

- Spodziewałam się, że prędzej czy później się odezwą...

Istotnie, Mireille również nie sądziła, że po ostatnich wydarzeniach Altena i Chloe zapomną o nich. Zwłaszcza, że na koniec, to one - Kirika i Mireille okazały się być dwoma oczekiwanymi przez Altenę Noir. Sama była tym zdumiona. Kilka miesięcy temu była przekonana, że to Chloe... i że ona nie jest w stanie się z nimi równać. Po masakrze we Dworze, do jakiej, jakby nie patrzeć, się przyczyniła, była pewna, że któraś z nich nie wyjdzie stamtąd żywa. Tymczasem jednak Altena zaskoczyła wszystkich. Wydostała się jakoś podziemnym przejściem ze Świątyni i uleczyła Chloe, ranioną przez Kirikę. Potem wysłała im list, że była zachwycona ich wystąpieniem i podziękowała za uwolnienie jej od "zatrutych owoców, które nie pozwalały jej winogronom na dalszy rozwój". Jakby tego było mało, Rada Soldat uznała, że Grand Retour się dokonał i uczyniła Altenę jedną z najwyższych Kapłanów. Z Chloe, jako swoją "prawą ręką" praktycznie uchodziła za Najwyższą i niewielu pozostało takich, którzy mieli odwagę wyrazić na ten temat inne zdanie. Ciało jednego z członków opozycji odkryto niedawno w Paryskiej Bibliotece Narodowej. Lokalna policja jednogłośnie stwierdziła samobójstwo.

Droga Mireille, Droga Kiriko,

Mam nadzieję, że list zastał Was w dobrym zdrowiu. Bardzo pragnę Was zobaczyć znowu we Dworze. Jestem pewna, że zgodzicie się ze mną, iż mamy sobie wiele do wyjaśnienia. Wasze bezpieczeństwo jest dla mnie najważniejsze, dlatego proszę, przybądźcie tu jak najprędzej.

Wasza oddana,

Altena

P.S. Soldat zdążyli już poznać szczegóły Grand Retour...

- To wredny szantaż! - wybuchnęła Mireille. Jakby na potwierdzenie, coś nagle huknęło, poczym odwróciły się gwałtownie na odgłos tłuczonego szkła. Szyba jednego z okien rozsypała się na drobne kawalki, a z zewnątrz dobiegł je dźwięk silnika samochodu. Ujrzały odjeżdżające szybko czarne BMW z charakterystycznym symbolem na masce. Kirika obejrzała uważnie ścianę naprzeciw okna.

- Mireille! - wskazała na niewielką kulę, która utkwiła w betonie. Popatrzyły na siebie.

- Wygląda na to, że ona nie znosi gdy się jej odmawia. - odparła zrezygnowana Korsykanka.

Przez głowę Kiriki przebiegly wspomnienia z ostatniego spotkania we Dworze.

- Hm... myślę, że nic nam się nie stanie... - powiedziała cicho. Mireille spojrzała zdziwiona, ściągając szlafroczek.

- Skąd ta pewność?

- Tak... czuję.

Blondynka zmarszczyła brwi.

- Ale jak Chloe cię znowu...

Kirika nagle uśmiechnęła się szeroko, tak, że Mireille poczuła przypływ gwałtownej irytacji.

- Nie sądzę - Japonka dodała miękko i pomogła jej do końca pozbyć się szlafroczka. Korsykanka skapitulowała.

Na lotnisku w Perpignion oczekiwał je elegancko ubrany mężczyzna około 40 lat.

- Mireille Bouquet? - podszedł do nich jak tylko znalazły się w terminalu. Skinęła głową.

- Samochód czeka - poprowadził je do wyjścia, do którego podjechała czarna limuzyna. Popatrzyły na siebie wymownie.

Mężczyzna, który okazał się kierowcą samochodu, nie odezwał się do nich przez całą drogę. Jazda trwała kilka godzin, podczas których trudno było nie zachwycić się widokami za oknem. Droga wiła się wśród coraz wyższych wzgórz oznajmiających początek Pirenejów.

- Patrz, Montsegur! - Kirika roziskrzonym wzrokiem wskazała Mireille na odległy szczyt z ruinami zamku. W tym momencie samochód się zatrzymał a ich szofer odchylił szybę.

Tutaj muszą panie wysiąść. Nie wolno mi jechać dalej. Posłaniec pojawi się lada chwila.

Zaledwie limuzyna zniknęła za zakrętem, Kirika poczuła jak ktoś delikatnie dotyka jej ramienia.

- Chloe! - krzyknęła Mireille, starając się stanąć pomiędzy nimi.

- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę - uniosła twarz znad fałdy płaszcza i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Mireille spiorunowala ją wzrokiem. Wtem z kierunku, w którym odjechała limuzyna, dobiegł je gwałtowny wybuch.

- Kryć się! - Chloe skoczyła za najbliższą skałkę, Kirika i Mireille odruchowo skryły się za następnymi... w samą porę. Piasek rozorała seria z karabinu maszynowego. Chloe z idealnym spokojem na twarzy poczekała na przerwę między seriami i na ułamek sekundy wychyliła głowę i cisnęła sztyletem w najbliższy krzak. Krzak jęknął głośno i spomiędzy liści wytoczył się ubrany w czarny garnitur mężczyzna. Karabin leżał obok niego. Chloe nie tracąc czasu ciskała sztyletami w kolejne krzaki, ukazując w ten sposób jeszcze pięciu napastników, poczym dała dziewczynom znak, by podążyły za nią.

Poprowadziła je między skałami, zupełnie inną drogą niż ta, ktorą pamiętały.

- Winnice są cały czas obserwowane, zdziwiłybyście się - uśmiechnęła się Chloe.

- Jasne... - Mireille popatrzyła naburmuszona. Chloe cały czas szła blisko Kiriki i nie pozwalała się wyprzedzić.

- Em... wiesz, kto nas zaatakował? - spytała Kirika.

- Och, to nic.. niektórym ciągle się nie podobają działania...

- Alteny - dokończyła Mireille - ciekawe dlaczego.

- Na twoim miejscu uważałabym o Kim mówisz - Chloe przymrużyła oczy.

- Chodźmy prędzej - nieoczekiwanie Kirika wzięła ją pod rękę. Mireille opanowała gwałtowną chęć szturchnięcia owiniętej szczelnie płaszczem dziewczyny i zacisnęła dłoń na pistolecie.

Dalej pomaszerowały w milczeniu.

Zielone pola wydawały się równie spokojne i niewinne jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy tam przybyły. Kiedy dotarły do (z wierzchu jedynie) ruin, znajoma sylwetka ukazała się w progu. Chloe przyspieszyła kroku.

- Altena! - pobiegła do niej z okrzykiem na ustach. Kapłanka chwyciła ją w ramiona i kilka razy okręciła w powietrzu wokół siebie.

- Jak dobrze, że już jesteś, Chloe... - powiedziała delikatnie i wciąż nie wypuszczając jej z ramion uśmiechnęła się na widok Mireille i Kiriki.

- Myślałby kto... - mruknęła Mireille pod nosem, starając się cały czas trzymać dłoń w torebce z pistoletem. Podeszła bliżej i spojrzała na nią wyzywająco.

- Mam nadzieję, że istnieje jakiś ważny powód ściągnięcia nas tutaj.

- Zapewniam cię, że tak, droga Mireille - z uśmiechem kiwnęła głową w stronę Kiriki.

- Witajcie w domu... Noir.

Zaprowadziła je do czegoś pośredniego między pokojem gościnnym a jadalnią. Kirika rozglądała się uważnie, z miną świadczącą, że już tu była. Mireille, w dalszym ciągu ani na chwilę nie odrywając ręki od torebki, zatrzymała się na progu. Altena, trzymając Chloe za ręke, podeszła do długiego, drewnianego stołu. Usiadła przy jednym końcu, Chloe zajęła miejsce po jej prawej stronie. Odruchowo Kirika podeszła do stołu i zajęła miejsce po lewej stronie Alteny. Mireille zmarszczyła czoło. Kapłanka uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i skinęła ręką na Mireille.

- Usiądź... proszę.

Nachmurzona Korsykanka usiadła obok Kiriki.

W tej chwili otworzyły się ponownie drzwi i weszła kobieta w habicie, jakie Mireille widziała nie tak dawno... przedzierając się przez winnice. Otworzyła szeroko oczy. Kobieta niosła tacę z butelką czerwonego wina, czterema kieliszkami i półmiskiem winogron. Postawiła to wszystko na stole, nalała wina i skloniła się nieznacznie przed Alteną.

- Czy coś jeszcze potrzeba?

- Nie... dziękuję - Altena uśmiechnęła się ponownie i odwzajemniła ukłon. Kobieta wyszła, bezszelestnie zamykając za sobą ciężkie drzwi.

- Co to wszystko ma... - Mireille odsunęła krzesło gwałtownie.

- Szsz! - uciszyła ją Chloe. Wstała i podała każdej z nich kieliszek. Wstała też Altena.

- Pozwólcie, że wzniosę toast za wasz przyjazd... - oznajmiła bardzo cicho, a jednak głos jej wydawał się odbijać echem po ścianach.

- Wolałabym najpierw się dowiedzieć, dlaczego tu jestem - odparowała Mireille. Chloe zmroziła ją wzrokiem, Altena jednak nie przestała się uśmiechać. Powoli podniosła kieliszek do ust, identycznie uczyniły Chloe i Kirika, wziąż sprawiająca wrażenie, jakby była w lekkim półśnie. Mireille szturchnęła ją dyskretnie.

- Jesteście tutaj, ponieważ jest to teraz jedyne miejsce, gdzie nie zagraża wam niebezpieczeństwo - ciągnęła łagodnie Altena.

- A wysyłanie snajpera do naszego mieszkania miało to potwierdzić - mruknęła Mireille. Chloe ponownie zmroziła ją wzrokiem.

- ... jak wiecie, nie wszyscy Soldat pragnęli Grand Retour. Część z nich zapomniała już Prawdy, dzięki którym narodziliśmy się tysiąc lat temu. Oni i świat stopili się w jedno. Stali się tym, z czym kiedyś walczyli. I nie ma już dla nich ratunku.

Przerwała i ogarnęła wzrokiem Kirikę, a potem Mireille.

- WY jesteście inne - Altena nie spuszczała wzroku z blondwłosej dziewczyny, a Mireille poczuła jak ogarnia ją dziwny stan. Popatrzyła podejrzliwie na kieliszek wina, ale uświadomiła sobie, że nie wypiła ani kropli. "Ona stosuje jakąś hipnozę czy co?" Pomyślała.

- Przyznaję, że na początku nie doceniałam was - Kapłanka dalej patrzyła tylko na Mireille.

- Byłam pewna, że co najmniej jedna z was pogrążona jest w ciemności. I kiedy, tamtego dnia, omal nie pozabijałyście się nawzajem, poraz pierwszy ogarnął mnie lęk, czy całe nasze nadzieje nie zostały stracone - głos Alteny zadrżał i urwała na chwilę. Chloe nieznacznie przysunęła się bliżej i dotknęła jej ręki. Kapłanka ujęła jej dłoń w swoją i przytrzymała.

- Jednak nasze marzenie się spełniło. Odnalazłyśmy Prawdziwe Noir - uniosła głowę i znów się uśmiechnęła.

- Mówiłam to już i powtórzę - Mireille podniosła się ze swego miejsca - Mylisz się. Nigdy nie będziemy tym, czym chcesz.

- Droga Mireille, nie zrozumiałaś mnie - tym razem ton głosu Alteny graniczył z rozbawieniem, co dodatkowo je zdumiało.

- Ty jesteś dokładnie taka, jak zawsze pragnęłam - dodała uroczyście. Mireille otworzyła szerzej oczy i opadła z powrotem na krzesło.

- Wszystkie jesteście - ciągnęła Kapłanka z rozmarzeniem. - Przedtem... nawet ja pewnych rzeczy nie rozumiałam - uśmiechnęła się do Chloe i mocniej ścisnęła jej dłoń. Ta w odpowiedzi westchnęła cicho z wyraźnej radości.

- Jesteście Prawdziwymi Noir - powtórzyła dobitniej - Jesteście Tymi, które działają jako Jedno. Tymi, które dają nadzieję. Na które czekałam tak długo...

- Ale... - nie wytrzymała Kirika. Patrzyla pytającym wzrokiem na Chloe. Mireille też spojrzała, wrogo.

- ... od chwili Rytuału Chloe i ja musimy was chronić.

- Cco? - Mireille wzdrygnęła się. - Przecież nie było żadnego...

- Rytuał nie musi wyglądać tak, jak się tego spodziewano.

Blondynka patrzyła na nią coraz bardziej zdumiona. Altena odpowiedziała jej uważnym spojrzeniem i milczała dłuższą chwilę. Chloe uśmiechnęła się lekko i dodała prawie szeptem.

- Możecie znów spróbować nas zabić - Mireille zacisnęła dłoń na torebce - tyle, że wówczas jako Noir przestaniecie istnieć.

Kirika i Mireille spojrzały na siebie zdezorientowane.

- Noir istnieje TYLKO jako Ramię Soldat. Bez nas, beze mnie... cały świat zacznie was ścigać za wszystkie popełnione morderstwa i nie ma takiego kraju, w którym mogłybyście się ukryć. Prędzej czy później.. ktoś was znajdzie.

- Jako Noir możecie wszystko - dodała Chloe prawie wesoło.

- Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę, że Soldat od tysiąca lat wpływało na losy tego świata? Że byliśmy przy narodzinach i życiu waszych rodziców, potem was... Jesteście naszymi dziećmi. Wiedzą o tym wszyscy, włącznie z tymi, którzy teraz pragną was zabić.

- Kto chce nas zabić? - spytała Kirika.

- Ci, którzy pragnąc zachować władzę nie zgadzali się na Grand Retour.

- Człowiek, który kilka miesięcy temu wysłał cię, byś mnie zabiła, nie żyje.

- Wiem - odparła Mireille - nie było trudno się tego domyśleć.

- Więc teraz - czego właściwie od nas chcesz?

- Jak mówiłam, chronić was, Mireille. Jesteście w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu na świecie, i pragnę, byście pozostały tu do czasu aż zniszczymy naszych wrogów.

Korsykanka wyglądała, jakby na moment straciła oddech.

- Mamy TU zostać?

- Dokładnie! - Chloe wyszczerzyła się do Kiriki.

- To śmieszne! - wybuchnęła Mireille. - Nawet jeśli to prawda, to to wszystko jest bez sensu. Nigdy nie uciekałyśmy przed tymi, ktorzy chceli nas zabić i zawsze potrafiłyśmy sobie z tym poradzić. Poza tym sama myśl, że miałabym zostać TUTAJ... Kiriko, idziemy - odsunęła gwałtownie krzesło. Chloe zmarszczyla brwi, Kirika obróciła się niepewnie.

- Nie zatrzymam was... - powiedziała łagodnie Altena. - Lecz nie wiem, czy zdołam was ochronić przed całym światem.. który wie, gdzie was znaleźć. - Mireille zatrzymała się przed drzwiami.

- Taa.. od ciebie.

- Nie - wydawało się, że nic nie jest w stanie zmącić spokoju Alteny.

- Wie to od tych, którzy pragnęli, byś zabiła mnie. Możesz mi nie ufać - Korsykanka obruszyła się, prawie wybuchając śmiechem. - Lecz czy zaryzykujesz? Życie swoje i Kiriki? Czy nie zdziwiło was, że od kilku miesięcy nie dostałyście ani jednego zlecenia?

- Dość tego! - Mireille do reszty stracila panowanie nad sobą. - Śledzisz nas, usiłujesz zastraszyć, nie pozwolę na to! - wyciągnęła pistolet. Chloe skoczyła i zasłoniła sobą Altenę.

- Mireille, nie! - Kirika chwyciła ją za ramię.

- Wychodzimy! - Korsykanka nie spuszczając ich z lini strzału otworzyła drzwi i przepuściła Kirikę.

Dopadły wyjścia i puściły się biegiem w stronę winnic.

- Na... pewno... gdzieś tu... są ... jak ostatnio... - zdyszana Kirika nerwowo rozglądała się po krzakach. Jednak nikt ich nie ścigał. Biegły przez około pół godziny, winogronowe krzewy się skończyły, ustępując skałom. Skryły się za jedną i zatrzymały, by odpocząć.

- Nie.. gonią nas? - Mireille usiadła na ziemi usiłując odzyskać oddech. Kirika kiwnęła głową.

Ostrożnie wyjrzały zza skały. Pole winnic nad nimi wyglądało spokojnie i niewinnie, żywej duszy naokoło. Tylko upalna dotąd pogoda wyraźnie zaczęła się psuć. Wraz ze zmierzchem nadciągnęły burzowe chmury i od strony gór dobiegł je pomruk grzmotu.

- No ładnie, zaraz zacznie lać - powiedziała Mireille. Ubrana była w letni płaszcz i zaczynało być jej chłodno. Kirika miała na sobie polar, który jednak nie wydawał się nieprzemakalny. Spojrzała na nią z wahaniem.

- Musimy poszukać schronienia.

- Gdzie? Tu nie ma żadnych hoteli. Ani autobusy nie jeżdżą... A nasze rzeczy są TAM. Mireille obejrzała się w kierunku, gdzie zaczynały się winnice. Usiadła zrezygnowana. Jakby w odpowiedzi spadła na nią pierwsza ciężka kropla deszczu.

- A jeśli... one mówią prawdę? - powiedziała nagle Kirika. Na jej swetrze powoli zaczynały pojawiać się kolejne krople. Mireille zmarszczyła brwi.

- To kolejna gra. Nie mam zamiaru brać w niej udziału.

- Ale... - Kirika spuściła głowę.

- Co? Chcesz tam wracać?

- Wydają się... nie chcą nas zabić. Ani mnie ani... ciebie.

- Tak.. - zgodziła się blondynka - Wyraźnie czegoś od nas chcą. Tylko czego?

- Soldat prowadzą wewnętrzną wojnę.

- I każda strona chce nas.

- Tak czy inaczej ta, która zwycięży będzie nas ścigać.

Mireille milczała. Przed jej oczami ponownie stanął korytarz korsykańskiej willi. I mała dziewczynka z pistoletem. Z tym, że teraz pamiętała jej twarz. Ta twarz patrzyła teraz na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, a krople deszczu spływały już strugami po policzkach.

- Mireille? - Kirika nieśmiało przysunęła się bliżej.

Blondynka objęła ją ramieniem.

- Zimno?

Kirika kiwnęła nieznacznie głową.

- Chcesz tam wracać?

Milczenie.

- Przynajmniej dowiemy się, o co im chodzi.

Kirika kiwnęła głową.

Powoli wyszły zza skały i obejmując się wpół skierowały się z powrotem w stronę winnicy.


End file.
